


What Love Feels Like

by FaygoMayhem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaygoMayhem/pseuds/FaygoMayhem
Summary: Past experiences have left Prompto an emotional disaster who deems himself too broken to recognize what love truly feels like. Enter Ignis, who is more than happy to show him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! Another kink-meme fill because I have nothing better to do with my life. This was intended to be short and sweet, but I didn't feel like it did the prompt justice so it became a monster of exposition. Here's the full prompt for anyone interested: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=851529

 

Prompto knows that he’s something of an emotional wreck. His only real relationship had ended two years ago, and he was still healing from the damage caused by abusive prick he had once convinced himself that he loved. It had been a long road, but he had eventually recovered himself enough to see that his experience was far off from what love was actually supposed to be and to begin desiring that kind of ‘real love’ for himself. The kind of love where touches are gentle and words are soothing. The kind of love where your partner actually likes and maybe even respects you a little. The kind of love where you’re treated as more than just an object. The problem is that he’s far too broken to even attempt to find this kind of love for himself, and can only sit back as he watches everyone around him separate off into happy pairs while he’s left alone with all his crushing insecurity.

Then he meets Noctis.

It’s his second year of college, and he’s signed up for this throw-away Lucian history course that is supposed to be really easy to pass in order to up his GPA when the first born son of the most powerful man in the country walks in and takes a seat next to him in the back of the room. He had been attending classes with Noctis almost his entire life, but was always too shy to ever say anything to him. Without missing a beat the stoic boy had crossed his arms on top of his desk and flopped his head down on them muttering ‘wake me when it’s over’ to no one in particular. When the class ended Prompto followed the order and shook his peacefully sleeping companion awake and handed him an extra copy of the notes he had taken in class.

Since then they had been fast friends. Prompto had done everything in his power to treat Noctis like he was someone other than the heir to the most powerful company in the country, and Noctis had accepted him in spite of all his personal baggage, some of which he had actually been witness to in their last year of high-school, and the two of them had grown to be almost inseparable. Noctis becomes the friend Prompto wishes that he’d had to support him through that awful time in his life, and was doing wonders to break down the walls of self-hatred and doubt so he could finally be himself again. Finally, he is starting to feel better.

Then he meets Ignis.

Two years their senior, Ignis has been bred to be Noctis’ personal assistant and public relations representative since before they both could even walk properly and has every quality most would look for in an ideal partner. He cooks, he cleans, he’s incredibly smart with a sharp sense of humor, he’s polite and charming, and he has the good looks and grace of a runway model. In other words- he’s everything Prompto could never have. He knows he really shouldn’t even dream of ever being with Ignis, but his treacherous brain has other plans.

For six months he hovers at Noct’s apartment while this perfect man buzzes about preparing meals, keeping Noctis up to date on the status of the company he’s primed to take over once out of college, and making sure his charge doesn’t drown in his own filth. Sometimes they talk, but more often than not Prompto just tries his best not to stare like a weirdo as he fights the insidious internal monologue telling him that he’ll never be good enough to deserve Ignis’ kind of love, let alone the man himself.

 It doesn’t help that Noctis eventually notices his crush and starts encouraging him to go for it, saying that Ignis would be good for him. That may be true, but how good could he possibly be for Ignis? He’s not smart, he’s not good looking, he’s good at taking pictures but not much else, and he’s been so thoroughly broken that he’s not even sure how a real relationship is supposed to happen. He has absolutely nothing to offer the older man, and that more than anything keeps him from showing his true feelings.

Then Noctis throws a party.

He invites a few people from their school they both had been steadily getting to know, a couple employees from his dad’s company, his bodyguard Gladiolus, Ignis, and himself to crowd into his apartment and consume copious amounts of alcohol for no real reason other than ‘he can’. Prompto doesn’t really like parties, but who could say no to their enthusiastic best friend practically begging them to come out? He shows up way earlier than he probably should to find Ignis in the kitchen making snacks while Noctis and Gladio duel to the death in the latest version of a popular fighting game he had never really had any interest in.

For a while he has fun. Noctis hands him a beer and he decides to act as an announcer/commenter for the fake fights happening on screen. His goofy antics soon have the three of them in hysterics as he uses the bottle for a microphone and jumps around the room with his over-the-top commentary. He even thinks he hears Ignis chuckling from his spot among his created tiny finger foods and generous dessert spread, but quickly decides that he’s imagining things. Three beers and a game change later, people start showing up.  Noctis wasn’t one for large crowds, so it wasn’t too stifling, but Prompto still couldn’t help but feel like the odd man out as the people he only sort-of knew conversed among themselves about their shared connections to school or Noct’s dad.

He joined in where he could, cracking jokes to make himself seem likable as he continued drinking way more than what was probably healthy in his current state of mind and flitted around like a hummingbird to avoid conversing with the same people for too long. He ran into Ignis a few times who was acting almost like a house servant, re-filling drinks, managing the food, and making sure everyone was enjoying themselves. Prompto almost felt sorry for him, since he was the only person in the room who looked like they weren’t having any fun at all, until he remembered that he was probably getting paid a lot of money to be their caterer.

A couple hours later the party had slowed down to a comfortable crawl, and the few remaining stragglers were sprawled drunkenly across the living room discussing random topics while Ignis ran back and forth cleaning up. They had tried several times throughout the evening to get him to settle down and join them for a while but were always politely refused. Prompto’s drunken brain isn’t doing the best at following the conversation, but it stalls completely when the subject somehow falls upon sexual exploits. Gladio, to the surprise of no one who’s ever gotten a good look at him, is quite the playboy and starts telling stories of his more wacky and obscene encounters for the amusement of the inebriated group. There was a girl who liked to dress him up in tiny outfits and parade him around in public, a time he had gotten caught when a different girl’s parents came home and he had to sneak out on the fire escape wearing nothing but a tiny towel, a girl who had handcuffed him to a bed for so long that he’d decided the best course of action was to destroy the entire headboard with his bare hand so he could use the bathroom, and dozens of other similar tales.

While the others couldn’t seem to get enough of his stories, Prompto found himself starting to get extremely uncomfortable with the conversation. Gladio had no shame, and was happy to recount every humiliating detail as long as the reward was a chorus of drunken laughter. It _really_ didn’t help when the others started chiming in with stories of their own, and he started panicking with the idea that eventually they would ask if he had anything funny to share and he would be left trying to sift through all the horrible memories from his one and only relationship for an amusing nugget that wouldn’t have everyone running for the door.

Eventually the internal pressure became too much and he silently excused himself from the group to go sit outside on the balcony. His absence seemed to go unnoticed, and the group continued drinking and laughing while Prompto sat alone outside with his last beer of the night trying to calm his thoughts and stuff his dark memories back into the secluded little corner of his mind where they belonged, with little success. He was so absorbed that he barely noticed the outside door open and close again, and was completely stunned when Ignis sat down beside him. He said nothing for a long time, and Prompto’s drunken mind began to wonder if the other man even registered that he was there since he had done nothing to acknowledge his presence and was just staring blankly at the illuminated cityscape below them.

Prompto couldn’t recall ever being so nervous. Here he was, drunk off his ass and sitting next to the man he had been pining over for almost half a year and he couldn’t think of a single word to say. No playful, ‘Hey Iggy, done playing mom for the evening?’ or ‘What? Did Noctis leave his fishing stuff out here again?’ His usual banter was dead on his tongue, and he couldn’t even find it in himself to settle for awkward small talk about the party or the weather. The only thing he could do was look over sadly at the perfect picture of a man framed beautifully by the city lights and ache over how he didn’t even deserve to be sitting in his presence.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Prompto is startled from his trance by Ignis’ wonderful accented voice, and the words awaken new panic within him. He had never talked about his experience with anyone, only giving broad detail when pressed about why he was so hesitant to enter any kind of new relationship. There was no way the man beside him could have any sort of idea about the ‘it’ he was referring to or what he would be getting himself into by pressing for detail. No, he didn’t want to talk about it, not ever, but as he looked over into stunning green eyes that were filled with such…concern he felt his resolve snap.

Blame it on the alcohol, but everything came spilling out. Before he even realized what he was doing, Prompto found himself rambling on about his failed relationship and all the scars that remained in its aftermath. He talked about his dehumanization, being used only as an object for sex, the eating disorder developed from so much time spent hating his own body, how he became convinced that he was trapped because no one else would want him and he should just be content with what he had, everything he had been bottling up for years now bared to the one person he most wanted to hide from.

Ignis was silent through his whole confession, only listening intently and giving away very little of his own thoughts through the expression on his face. As he spoke Prompto found himself inching closer to the other man, unconsciously seeking comfort as he revealed his darkest secrets. By the time he was finished he found himself leaning against a firm shoulder, indulging in the warmth though the night wasn’t exactly cold. He waited for Ignis to say something, anything, even if it was the polite rejection he was expecting, but words never came.

Instead, the arm he had been leaning on moved to wrap around his shoulders and he was pulled into a hug that was so much more effective in comforting him than any words could ever be. He had gotten used to friendly hugs after a considerable amount of time spent around Noctis and was now even brave enough to give them out on his own, but this hug felt like something so much more. He had never felt so safe and at ease being so close to another person, like he had been completely understood and was still entirely accepted. In this moment, the voice in his head telling him that he wasn’t good enough was silenced and Prompto wished he could capture it in a bottle so he could feel like this all the time. During the long embrace he felt a hand come up to softly stroke his hair and another went to rub gently down his back. After a while he felt Ignis’ cheek come to rest on the top of his head as he whispered a sentence that made Prompto fully come apart at the seams.

“You deserve so much better.”

Before he knew it he was wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck and clutching him desperately as he gracelessly sobbed into what had to be a very expensive designer shirt. He cried for what felt like hours, and when he finally found himself out of tears he pulled away to find himself sitting across Ignis’ lap like a child while the hands on his head and back continued their comforting ministrations. He recovered himself slowly, deeply embarrassed by his sudden breakdown and wanting nothing more than to go to sleep and never speak of this again. However there was another part of him that wanted to just stay cocooned in Ignis’ arms forever so he could breathe the musk of his cologne and feel so incredibly cared for. As he begrudgingly pulled himself away from the crook of the older man’s neck his hands stopped moving and he was regarded again by his soft, sparkling, green eyes before he spoke.

“Are you alright?”

It was a laughable question really. There was no possible way the brilliant man didn’t know the exact answer after the pitiful display he had just been witness to. No, Prompto was most certainly not alright. Not only was he severely emotionally damaged, but he had just made a complete fool of himself in front of a man he so deeply admired thanks to all the alcohol filtering through his system. There was little chance of coming back from this, even if Ignis was being a perfect gentleman and not commenting on how childish his actions were. He again couldn’t think of anything intelligent to say, but didn’t want to leave the man hanging after he had been so kind to him, so he settled for the first thing that didn’t sound stupid or pathetic. 

“Sorry for ruining your shirt,” he was still sniffling and shaking from all the crying and his voice sounded broken and dry.

“It’s only an article of clothing,” Ignis said with a soft chuckle, “it can be laundered.”

Prompto was honestly surprised at that response given how normally immaculate and picky the other man usually was about his appearance. He wasn’t sure why, but that exchange seemed important somehow, and he felt embarrassed again about how good it felt that Ignis seemed to value his well-being more than a shirt. He laughed dryly at his own psychosis before becoming suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion and letting out a loud yawn.

“I think it’s time we went back inside. Can you stand?” Ignis gently moved the blonde off his lap so he could pull him to his feet, but the still heavily intoxicated man only wobbled a bit and fell back against his chest. He wrapped his arms back around him for support and slowly guided him back inside the apartment, which had been completely cleared out in their absence save for Noctis who was probably passed out in his own room. Prompto had no idea what time it was or how long they had been out there, but it had to have been pretty late and he felt bad for keeping the other man so long.

“Sorry for ruining your night,” he mumbled sleepily as he was led into the guest bedroom and guided into a sitting position on the bed.

“It’s quite alright,” the other man said softly as he bent down to help remove his shoes, “I’ve never been one for parties.” The blonde gave a slight smile and let the man remove his jacket and wallet before he was coaxed under the covers and carefully tucked in. A soft kiss was placed to his temple before the other turned to leave so he could rest. He had made it to the door before a soft voice stopped him.

“Hey Iggy? Would you, uh, mind staying just a little while longer until I fall asleep? I don’t want to be alone,” Prompto knew he was being childish and selfish with the request, but if left alone he feared the awful voice in his head would return and he just wasn’t prepared to deal with it anymore.

Ignis paused in the doorway for a while, mentally considering the repercussions of staying before he shut the door and walked back across the room. He slowly removed his dress shirt to protect it from further damage and climbed into the bed to lie next to the blonde, though he didn’t initiate any further contact. Prompto scooted closer until the other man gave in and wrapped an arm around his waist. Feeling suddenly brave, he leaned up and kissed Ignis softly as a silent thank you. The other man’s only response was to hold him closer, and he fell asleep feeling better than he had in years.

**…**

He woke up only a few hours later in a panic. He had no idea where he was or why there was a warm weight beside him in the bed and he worried that he had done something irrevocably stupid, never mind the fact he was still fully clothed. His head was spinning, and it took a considerable amount of effort to recognize that he was still in Noct’s apartment. With that knowledge he was able to sprint out of bed and into the small bathroom across the hall to expel the contents of his stomach into the toilet before he made a mess.

After a while he’s left only dry-heaving, his throat raw from the effort, and he looks over to find Ignis standing in the doorway wearing a tank top and dress pants with his hair severely messed up from sleep. When he’s able to extract himself from the toilet he’s handed a small glass of water and instructed to sip it slowly. He starts feeling a little better until the memories of last night start coming back, and he realizes why exactly Ignis is standing in the bathroom doorway. He had done something far worse than sleep with him, he had told him _everything_.

Seeming to sense his sudden revelation, Ignis moves to kneel down in front of him and look him in the eye, showing him without speaking that he wasn’t angry or repulsed. Prompto manages to even out his breathing while sipping the water and coming to terms with the fact that everything was now out in the open and he had probably blown what small chance he’d had at ever being with the man in front of him. Well, at the very least he didn’t look disgusted, and was going so far as to make sure he was properly taken care of, so maybe it wasn’t a total loss.

They sit there in silence for a while before Ignis moves to pull a spare toothbrush out of the medicine cabinet so Prompto can get the taste of bile out of his mouth and explains that it’s still pretty early and he should go back to sleep when he’s ready. Then he leaves the room and lets Prompto try to fully process everything while brushing his teeth and cleaning up after himself. He walks back into the bedroom to find Ignis sitting on the bed staring blearily at his phone screen and he can’t help but feel guilty again for not only keeping him out very late but then waking him up obscenely early on top of it.

“Feeling better?”

He’s snapped out of his guilt trip by the gentle question, and it only takes a quick survey of both his mental and physical state to find that yeah, despite everything, he does feel better. He tells the other man as much and is rewarded with a soft smile. Still standing awkwardly in the doorway he fights with himself over how to handle the situation. He wants to thank Ignis for listening and taking care of him while he broke down, but he can’t find the right words. Instead he shuffles his feet around and asks, “Are you leaving?”

Ignis seems to consider the question for a while before rising off the bed, turning toward him, and asking back, “Do you want me to leave?” 

“No,” Prompto answers without even thinking, cursing himself afterward for being selfish. The other man’s wordless answer is to climb back into bed and make himself comfortable, indicating for him to do the same. He does, and this time doesn’t have to wait before he’s wrapped up in Ignis’ strong arms again and can fall asleep feeling so incredibly safe.

**…**

The next time he wakes up it’s to the feeling of a soft kiss on his forehead. He hears the bedroom door open and figures that, judging by the empty space in the bed beside him, Ignis is leaving. Prompto whines a little in protest, but it’s too late to be heard as the other man is already in the hall and talking to Noctis. Well, if Noctis is awake that gives a good indication of the time and Prompto struggles a bit with his own mind trying to convince himself to get out of bed. Before he does he strains his ears a bit to listen to the conversation in the hallway.

“So, you and Prompto? I don’t have to burn my guest bed or anything do I?” Noctis seems awfully smug, supposedly just because he gets to be on Ignis’ case about something for once.

“ **NO**. We sat outside talking on the balcony for the remainder of the evening and were both too incapacitated to drive so we shared the guest bed, nothing further happened,” the denial is quick and firm and Prompto can’t help but be a little hurt by the man’s sudden offence to the idea that anything happened between them. It made sense though, considering the events of the night. Wouldn’t want to dent a perfect image with rumors of sleeping with damaged goods after all. He curls in on himself and misses the rest of the conversation, only daring to move long after Noctis says goodbye to Ignis.

He zombie walks out of the bedroom in search of coffee, paying little mind to Noctis as he absorbs himself in another random video game. He pours himself a mug and adds way too much sugar before moving over to sit next to his friend on the couch.

“Man, don’t you look terrible,” this ‘friend’ comments as he cuts down virtual enemies with a giant sword.

“Long night,” he responds, not caring much for banter at the moment.

“Looks like you had some fun at the party, at least,” Noct’s tone is blatantly suggestive, though he already knows the answer, and Prompto feels his heart drop a little.

“I wouldn’t say that,” he fires back, not disguising the hurt in his tone. 

“Something happen between you and Iggy? You’re both really defensive this morning…” Noctis puts the game on pause and gives Prompto his full attention. Too exhausted to fight anymore he tells his friend what happened between him and Ignis. Noctis doesn’t know the full details of his disastrous relationship, but he knows enough to be certain that Prompto opening himself up is a big deal.

“I don’t have to fire Iggy for being an ass to my best friend do I? That would really suck,” Noctis jokes. Both of them know his father wouldn’t let him just fire the perfect advisor for being mean to someone he had known for less than a year, let alone that Noctis is too fond of the other man to ever do something so brash.

“No way man. Iggy was…pretty much the exact opposite of an ass. He listened to everything and then took care of me after I had a full melt-down. He even stayed with me because I asked him to, we both know he wasn’t even close to drunk last night….” He trailed off, leaving Noctis to just blink at him, confused.

“So, why do you look like someone shot your puppy? If Specs was your knight in shining purple dress shirt shouldn’t you be at least a little happy that he was so wonderful, or whatever?” Prompto feels himself getting a little angry at his friend for pressing the issue, and can’t keep the irritation out of his voice when he responds.

“This isn’t one of your dumb games, Noct. I can’t just tell someone all that shit and expect them to carry me off into the sunset on a pixelated horse. Yeah, Iggy was awesome for not bolting immediately and letting me hang all over him all night, but that doesn’t mean he wants to be stuck taking care of me all the time, you know. I can’t pay him nearly enough for that kind of treatment,” by the end of his rant he’s breathing hard and feels tears prickling at the ends of his eyes. Hopefully by now Noct would understand the situation a bit better and he won’t have to keep going down this path of thought.

“You think he only hangs around because he gets paid?” Noctis questions in a low voice, not giving him a chance to respond. “He only gets paid for his time at the office. All the extra cooking and shit he does is because he wants to, for some strange reason. We’ve been friends since we were kids, and he’s so private and reclusive that I still can’t tell you that much about him, but I do know that he doesn’t waste his time with people he doesn’t like. If he stayed outside with you all night and then shared a bed just because you didn’t want to be left alone when he probably has meetings and shit to do today it means he cares about you, a lot. So enough with the pity party, it really doesn’t suit you,” After that Noctis picked his controller back up and continued playing, signaling the end of the conversation.

Prompto felt extremely guilty for thinking so bad of Ignis that he had actually offended his friend. He figured it was about time for him to get going so he went back into the bedroom to get his things and was in such a rush that he almost missed the note sitting on the side table next to a new glass of water and two tabs of what he assumed were aspirin, which he swallowed immediately before glancing over the words written in Ignis’ perfect handwriting on the small page.

 

_Prompto,_

_My apologies but I have some errands to run this afternoon that I could not put off any longer. I was hoping that I would be able to talk to you about what transpired last night, but perhaps it is better that we both get a chance to clear our heads before moving any further. If you need anything do not hesitate to call, I am always available for a friend in need._

_Yours,_

_Ignis_

 

There was a number on the bottom of the page that Prompto automatically programed into his phone before gently folding the paper and tucking it into his pocket. He really was an idiot for thinking that Ignis was going to just leave him alone after everything he’d told him. He just hoped that he wasn’t going to be encouraged to go to therapy or anything embarrassing like that. He felt warmth in his chest that the older man was continuing to be so wonderful, along with a nagging sense of guilt that he was being such a burden. He put on his shoes and went to leave, pausing at the door to talk to Noctis, not wanting to end on such a sour note.

“Sorry for being such a downer man, I just….got into a real bad place last night. Thanks for inviting me to the party, I had a lot of fun until Gladio started thinking with his second head,” this elected a chuckle from his friend and he looked over with a smile on his face that signaled he was forgiven.

“It’s cool dude, just don’t say any of that shit to Ignis or he’ll be down your throat so fast you’ll be choking on hair gel for a month. Trust me, I know,” they both laughed at that and Prompto felt a little better as he left the apartment.

**…**

It had been a little over a week, and Prompto still hadn’t said anything to Ignis about what happened. He felt like an ass for avoiding the other man after he had done so much for him, but just didn’t think he was ready to deal with any more talk about what he’d been through. Noctis had told him a few times that the other man had been asking about him, but he had just deflected and said he was busy.  Every night he stared at the note Ignis had left him, vowing to call him the next day so he wasn’t just left in the dark, but he chickened out every time.  He wished he knew how to handle the situation better, but he was absolutely at a loss for what to do.

He was hanging around in his own tiny apartment one day, not able to go over Noct’s like usual in fear of running into Ignis, when he was disturbed by a sudden knock at his door. Prompto didn’t know many people, and there was little chance of Noctis dropping by without calling or texting first, so he was more than a little confused at who it could be seeing as he didn’t order any food. He opened the door to be met with none other than the very man he was avoiding, who looked terribly out of place in his fancy suit next to the dreary backdrop of his apartment building.

“Good afternoon, Prompto. I got your address from Noctis after noticing that you’d been surprisingly absent from his presence this past week. I was hoping I might have a word with you?” Ignis flashed a disarming smile and Prompto nearly melted in the doorway. He was going to have some very strong words with Noctis later for giving out his address _without even warning him_ but for now he could only stammer out a greeting and open the door to let the man in. He nervously offered him something to drink but was declined, so he made due with grabbing something for himself as a stalling tactic while Ignis went to sit on the couch. When he couldn’t delay any longer he went to sit beside him on the couch, keeping a bit of distance so the other man didn’t feel like he was obligated to repeat any of the actions he had taken when they had last spoken. He still wasn’t sure what to say, so the pair again sat in silence before Ignis spoke up.

“I know you’ve been avoiding me,” he said, sounding a little sad, “I came here to apologize for perhaps being too forward with you the other night. You shared with me some very personal information and it occurs to me that I might have taken advantage of your vulnerability and gotten a bit too close. I do hope you’ll forgive me.” He looked ashamed by the time he was finished, and Prompto felt his mouth drop in disbelief.

“Iggy! No! That’s not- You didn’t do anything wrong. I wasn’t staying away because of anything you did, I just….wasn’t sure where to go from there. You were really awesome that night, I don’t think anyone’s ever shown me so much care, especially after I told you just how fucked up I really was. I guess I just don’t really know how to act around you anymore. It’s kinda awkward having someone know all that stuff now and I don’t want you to think you have to keep taking care of me just because you’re the only one I’ve ever told,” he felt his voice growing smaller by the end of his rant and he looked sadly down at the couch, unable to face the other man any longer.

“What if I want to take care of you?” Ignis asked softly with a hint of something Prompto couldn’t quite identify in his voice.

“W-why would you want to do that? I’m nothing special,” he was doing everything he could to keep tears from falling at this point but wasn’t having much success. Ignis scooted himself closer and gently lifted his chin so Prompto had no choice but to look at him. He was staring down at him sadly, like the blonde’s words had really hurt him, and the intensity of his gaze was almost frightening.

“Don’t ever think that. You have a brilliant spirit that shines with such vibrant exuberance in spite of your horrible experience. That alone is something extremely special, and says nothing of the other qualities you possess. You have a sharp eye, a wonderful sense of humor, you are far stronger than anyone gives you credit for, and you love with every fiber of your being. It is a great travesty that you think of yourself as being ‘nothing special’ and I do hope that your self-image can improve with time,” he smiled at him softly and Prompto felt his eyes burning with tears he could no longer restrain. Ignis spoke with such sincerity that he couldn’t bring himself to voice his doubts, so he could only sniffle a little and mutter ‘thanks, Iggy.’

“You don’t believe me, do you?” the other man stated more than asked as he rubbed his thumb along Prompto’s chin to wipe away the tears that were softly falling down his cheeks.

“I believe that you believe it,” the blonde managed to choke out, “but I still don’t know why you would want to waste your time with someone like me.”

“Because you deserve it,” Ignis whispered, gripping Prompto’s face lightly in both his hands. “May I kiss you?” Prompto could only nod stupidly before Ignis leaned his head in to brush their lips together gently. Despite its chaste nature, it was still the most fantastic kiss the blonde had ever experienced and he couldn’t help the soft gasp that escaped him. Ignis pulled back after a few seconds and smiled at him again before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Prompto again felt almost overwhelmed by feelings of safety and security and happily returned the embrace, doing what he could to avoid rumpling the other man’s neat clothes though it was apparent he didn’t much care at the moment. They stayed like that for quite some time until Ignis had to reluctantly retract his arms.

“My apologies, but I’m afraid that I’ve a prior engagement that I need to attend. I’d not intended to be here this long,” his words were laced with regret, like he wanted nothing more than to stay with him like this, and that made it a little easier for Prompto to let him go. They both walked to the door and Ignis kissed him again gently before opening it. “I’ll call you later,” he promised as he stepped out. Prompto stayed by the door for a while after he left, touching his lips and grinning like an idiot.

…

It had been three months since that night. Three perfect months of time spent with Ignis, and he was every bit the perfect partner that Prompto had imagined. He took him on dates to fancy restaurants he had never dreamed of entering, humored him as he was dragged around to scenic landscapes for endless amounts of pictures, and was just as happy laying together on the couch watching dumb movies and enjoying each other’s company. Prompto was happier than he could ever remember being, but he knew there was still something missing, and he hated to admit that the thought terrified him still.

No matter how perfect a gentlemen Ignis was, he was still a man, and men had needs. He could feel it when they lay together on the couch kissing and gently touching one another, and in the rare mornings when he was able to wake up securely wrapped in the other’s arms before he had to run off to some meeting or another. For some indefinable reason, Ignis wanted him, and he knew sooner or later he was going to have to give in or lose him forever.

He had been mentally preparing himself for weeks, and decided that tonight would be the perfect time to finally get it over with. Ignis had invited him over for dinner at his apartment so he could try out a new recipe he thought the blonde would like, and Prompto figured that would be the perfect setting to finally give the thoughtful man what he wanted. He dressed in a dark blue button down shirt and a pair of nice black jeans, some of the finest clothes he owned, and spent what was probably way too much time preening himself in the mirror to make sure he would at least look better than he felt.

Ignis ushered him into the apartment with a welcoming kiss and a gentle smile, looking immaculate as always though he was dressed semi-casually in an untucked white dress shirt and dark blue jeans. The room is filled with the aroma of whatever’s cooking on the stove and Prompto can feel his mouth starting to water already. He takes a seat on the nice leather couch and nervously bounces his leg and chews his lower lip while Ignis turns his attention back to the food.

He shouldn’t be so worried. It wasn’t like he had never done this before, and he trusts the older man implicitly. He knows that Ignis wouldn’t ever intentionally hurt him, and that for once the experience might actually be…enjoyable. He needs to calm down before his stress is noticed or he might not be able to go through with it, so he accepts an offered glass of wine in hopes that the alcohol will sedate him a little.

They sit down to dinner a little while later. Ignis made some sort of peppery steak with rice that somehow manages to taste more incredible than it smells, and Prompto does his best to act natural as he raves about the food and asks about how his week has been. If Ignis notices something off, he thankfully doesn’t say anything, only raising a curious eyebrow when the overly excited blonde asks for a second glass of wine. The evening is going well so far, and Prompto finally is able to convince himself that he’ll be able to go through with his plans.

After they finish eating Ignis clears the table and invites the blonde to sit next to him on the couch, asking if he wants to rent a movie. Prompto quickly downs the last of his wine out of sight and takes a calming breath before sauntering over and straddling the other man’s lap to make his intentions for the night clear. Strong arms automatically wrap around his waist and another curious eyebrow is raised, though the other man doesn’t seem to have any objection to the position.

Before anything can be said, Prompto leans forward to capture the other man’s mouth in a hungry kiss that’s full of passion and intent. Ignis sighs happily into his mouth and pulls him closer, kissing him back with equal fervor as he runs his hands up and down his back. Prompto moans into the other man’s mouth as he drags his tongue along his bottom lip to beg for entrance and as their tongues dance together he can feel them both starting to get excited.

It’s now or never.

 He bucks forward to grind his pelvis into the other man’s groin and feels him gasp in surprise. He does it again and breaks their mouths apart to trail kisses down his strong jaw and over to the side of his throat. The hands on his back move down to grip his hips and encourage him forward, and he happily complies as he licks and sucks the sensitive skin of Ignis’ neck. He’s getting so into it he doesn’t register the hoarse call of his name and is startled when it’s called out louder.

“Prompto, stop,” Ignis calls breathlessly as he moves his hands to his chest to gently push him away.

“Did I do something wrong?” the blonde questions, worry flashing over his features as he looks down at the man beneath him who’s fighting to compose himself.

“No,” he insists, rubbing his hands up and down the smaller man’s sides in a comforting gesture, “but if we keep going like this I fear I won’t be able to hold myself back.”

“What if…,” Prompto leans forward to kiss him again to disguise his nerves, “what if I don’t want you to hold back?”

Ignis stills and looks up at him, concern and lust waging war in his eyes. “Are you positive?” he asks gently, “I don’t want to you think you have to do this if you’re not ready. I can wait as long you need.”

Prompto pauses and thinks for a moment, head dropping down to avoid the other’s knowing gaze. He almost desperately wants to accept the offer to stop and just snuggle closer to breath in the older man’s scent and retreat back to his comfort zone, but he knows he has to keep going. As wonderful as Ignis has been to him this entire time he can’t keep denying the one thing he knows the other man wants but will never actually ask for. No matter how much he cares, Prompto knows that he won’t wait forever when he could be so easily satisfied by someone probably more worthy than himself. He’s come so far already that he has to keep going before he chickens out and screws up the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

“I want this,” he says as confidently as he’s able, leaning forward again to kiss the other man for better confirmation than his nervous voice can give.

“If you’re sure….,” Ignis is breathless again, and fighting his own urges. Prompto knows he has to keep going before the other man has a chance to stop and figure him out.

“I’ve never been surer of anything,” he says as he grinds his hips forward again. It’s not a total lie, he is absolutely positive that he needs to keep Ignis for as long as he will have him. If sex is the way to do that than the other man can take whatever he wants as long as he doesn’t leave after.

Ignis moans and pulls him as close as he can get, grinding their erections together as he captures his mouth and devours him with an intensity that he’s never shown before. “I think we should move somewhere more comfortable,” he whispers in a heady voice while gently nibbling on Prompto’s earlobe.

The blonde makes a noise of surprise as Ignis stands without moving him, supporting his weight with his arms until he can properly process what’s going on and wrap his legs around him. He’s carried back into the bedroom and laid gently on the neatly made bed. Ignis kisses him again and tells him that he’ll be right back before leaving to gather some supplies. Prompto shuts his eyes and tries again to calm his nerves. This is really going to happen. He squirms a little and wonders if there’s anything he should be doing to get ready, but doesn’t get a chance to act as Ignis pads softly back into the room.

Prompto notices that his shirt is now unbuttoned at the top and the sleeves are now rolled past his elbows. He looks incredibly alluring, and the blonde can’t help but watch him closely as he places a few candles on either side of the bed and lights them.

“If I had known this was where the night was going I would have made these preparations in advance,” he says as the scent of lavender begins to fill the room. The atmosphere has become so romantic that Prompto sighs and feels himself relax a little. He knows Ignis will take care of him and that there’s nothing to be afraid of. The older man walks over to the side of the bed and strokes his cheek gently while looking down at him with a fond smile.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” he asks again, needing the assurance that he’s not pushing too far. Prompto nods, too overwhelmed with affection to trust his voice. Ignis climbs on top of him, resting his weight on his elbows and knees at his sides. He bends down to kiss him again, this time gentler and full of compassion before pulling away again to look him firmly in the eye.

“If you need me to stop just say the word. Don’t push yourself for my sake, please, your comfort is my greatest desire,” Ignis says with conviction, despite the lust hiding in his voice. Prompto nods again, knowing that he’s speaking the truth, and that he’s made the right decision trusting Ignis to do this. He leans forward to kiss him hard to communicate his thanks, successfully surprising him and causing him to grind down into him again. They both moan at the contact and Prompto wraps his hands around Ignis’ neck to pull him down closer as Ignis lets one of his hands roam down his side and under his shirt.

He groans as his nipple is pinched gently and their hips rock together. Ignis kisses him again before sitting up to un-do the buttons on his shirt and let it pool to his sides before sliding both his hands down his torso and back up again.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he whispers reverently and Prompto feels himself blushing heavily under the careful scrutiny. Ignis doesn’t seem to mind and leans back down to capture his lips again. As they kiss he continues to trail his hands up and down the smaller man’s torso before venturing lower to skim along the waistband of his pants and then down further to palm the blonde’s erection through his clothes.

Prompto has never felt THIS before, the only contact from his previous partner being to roughly guide his own hand there on the rare instance he was permitted to cum during sex. He moans loudly and arches into Ignis’ hand for more contact, which he generously provides. This already feels more amazing than any of the numerous times he had been forced into doing this before, and he’s finally starting to understand why people crave it so often.

Ignis sits up again and scans Prompto’s face for any signs of discomfort as he gently pops the button on his jeans and lowers the zipper so he can lift the blonde’s hips and pull them off. Prompto for the most part is still lost in a pleasurable daze and barely registers the action until he feels cool air on his legs and registers that he’s left in only his boxers. His nerves return then in full force, knowing exactly what comes next. Except he’s wrong. Instead of getting flipped over he gets kissed again gently, Ignis’ hands coming up to cradle the sides of his face.

“Still doing alright love? You’re trembling,” he says softly while petting the blonde’s hair to try and clam him.

“Y-yeah Iggy I’m great,” Prompto forces out, trying to will himself to stop shaking. He knows this isn’t anything like his previous encounters and that this man will treat him right. Ignis doesn’t look convinced but kisses him again anyway to ease his worries. It doesn’t take long for the blonde to again become a pliant mess under his kisses and gentle touches and his hands roam back down to his waist to pick up where they left off.

He gently palms the front of his underwear for a moment before dipping his hand inside the waistband to gently pull the smaller man’s length from their confines. Prompto lets out another loud moan and fists his hands in the sheets as Ignis gently strokes his shaft.

“G-gods Iggy that feels amazing, please don’t stop,” he cries out, thrusting his hips forward into the other man’s fist. He hears Ignis give a low chuckle as he rubs his thumb over the head of the blonde’s cock to gather some of the leaking pre-cum before pumping his hand slowly down the length. Prompto groans and writhes on the bed, tortured by the careful pace. He’s about to speak up to tell him to go faster when Ignis stops completely. Prompto whines, and is confused for just a moment when Ignis spreads his legs apart so he can fit between them and lower his face down into his groin.

Oh. OH.

The blonde nearly screams when Ignis flicks his tongue out and licks the underside of his dick. He moves his mouth up and gently sucks the tip into his mouth and Prompto feels tears pricking at his eyes. He’s performed this before, but had no idea that it felt this _good_. Ignis holds the base of his cock up, plants a hand on his hip to prevent him from bucking forward and bobs down to take him completely in his mouth. He wraps his tongue around the length and sucks his cheeks in before bobbing his head back and forth so the tip of Prompto’s cock hits the back of his throat with every downward motion.

Prompto meanwhile is coming completely undone. The feeling of velvety lips and the warm moisture around his shaft is like nothing he could ever imagine. He has his hands fisted in Ignis’ hair and he’s trying very hard not to pull, but he can’t resist gently coaxing his head down in time with the motions because it feels so incredible he’s almost completely lost all rational thought. Ignis doesn’t seem to mind, and only hums around him as he bobs and sucks until the blonde is spilling himself down his throat without warning, shouting loudly. He licks and sucks until Prompto is milked dry and then comes back up to stroke his cheek as the blonde comes back to himself.

“Enjoy yourself?” Ignis asks with a coy smirk as Prompto tries to even out his breathing.

“Are you kidding? I’ve never felt anything like that, it was amazing,” he raves, and really it was. He never in a million years thought that someone would be willing to do that for him.

“Mmm,” Ignis mumbles, nuzzling into his throat to gently nip at the sensitive skin, “Do you want more?”

“There’s more?” Prompto asks, dazed, as Ignis chuckles beside him.

“Only if you want to go that far,” he whispers as he continues trailing kisses down Prompto’s neck. Now Prompto gets it. He had gotten so lost in his own pleasure that he had forgotten for a moment that tonight was supposed to be about satisfying Ignis. He thinks for a moment and realizes that he’s not scared anymore, that now he really actually does want to take things further.

“I do,” the blonde confirms, “I want you to fuck me Iggy.”

Ignis moans softly into his neck at the affirmation and bites at the skin under his teeth. Then he gets up and moves to rummage in his side table for a little bottle and a small foil packet. He places the items on the bed beside them and comes back to give Prompto another hungry kiss. He backs up and slides his hands down his stomach, around the small curve of his hips and down between his thighs to the back of his knees. He bends both his knees in and spreads his legs apart so the blonde is completely on display.

“So wonderful,” Ignis murmurs as he reaches over for the small bottle and spreads the liquid over his fingers. He rubs them together to warm it before teasing a single finger down from Prompto’s balls to the cleft of his ass to tease at his entrance causing the blonde to let out a groan. Slowly, he pushes his finger inside and waited a moment for him to get used to the feeling. It had been a while, and though the slight stretch stung a bit it wasn’t entirely unpleasant, especially when Ignis gave a few soft strokes on his cock to compensate.

After he adjusted a bit the finger began to pump in and out of him in time with movement of Ignis’ other hand. Prompto moaned and started bucking his hips forward to meet the thrusting of the finger, needing to feel more of this wonderful pressure inside of him. Seeming to sense his desire, Ignis added another finger and started pumping them both just a little faster, careful not to hurt him. He hooked his fingers and began to wiggle them with a purpose, smirking to himself when he found the spot and caused the blonde to arch almost completely off the bed.

That spot had been hit on accident during sex before, but Prompto never felt it hit so deliberately. He started seeing spots behind his eyes and heard himself muttering unintelligibly between moans as Ignis added another finger and continued to stroke the bundle of nerves inside him.

“I-Iggy fuck...feels so good…want more, want you inside, please,” Prompto moaned out while Ignis continued to stretch him. In the back of his mind he knew that he’d be thankful for the careful treatment very soon, but in the current moment he could only feel the rush of pleasure as he continued to pant and keen under his careful ministrations.

When Ignis removed his fingers Prompto whined at the loss of contact. Every one of his nerves were on fire and he desperately needed the other man to come back and continue touching him so wonderfully. He wasn’t denied long. Ignis quickly undressed, rolled on the condom and added a bit more liquid from the bottle to make sure it was as painless as possible. He lined himself up at the blonde’s slickened entrance and bent forward to kiss away the soft cries of pain as he slowly and carefully pushed inside.

It did hurt, but not nearly as much as Prompto was used to. Ignis was doing such a fantastic job of completely taking care of him that he couldn’t help but to cling to him and kiss him tenderly as they both waited for him to adjust. Soon Prompto shifted his hips experimentally finding the pain had mostly subsided.

“Iggy I think you can move now,” he whispered in the other man’s ear, loving the soft groan he got in response. Almost painfully slowly the other man pulled out and pushed back in, building a steady rhythm that again had the blonde groaning and arching off the bed. They were both starting to sweat from the effort and the sounds of wet skin slapping together filled the room.

“I-Iggy…faster,” Prompto moaned out when he could no longer tolerate the slow pace. Ignis seemed all too happy to oblige, gently placing one of the blonde’s legs over his shoulder as he increased the speed of his thrusts and purposely angled to start hitting his prostate again. At this point Prompto lost all rational thought. He barely registered the hand that wrapped around his cock to add to the blinding pleasure he was experiencing. He knew he was making an embarrassing amount of noise and that there were probably happy tears spilling down his cheeks, but the only thing he cared about then was the man on top of him who was looking down like he was the only person in the world.  

“Iggy I’m gonna,” he managed to groan out. He felt the other man increase the speed of his hand while he drove into his sweet spot and Prompto screamed as he spilled himself over Ignis’ hand and his own stomach.

“Oh Prompto you feel fantastic,” Ignis groaned out and he continued thrusting just a few more times before collapsing onto the blonde’s chest, spent. He stayed there collecting himself until he heard Prompto crying beneath him. Worried, he quickly pulled himself out and returned to the blonde’s face to see what was wrong. “Are you alright?” he asked desperately, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Unable to speak Prompto just shook his head franticly and pulled his wonderful lover down for a kiss. After they broke apart he was able to whisper ‘thank you’ against his lips as he continued to cry. He knew it was a pretty awful thing to do after sex but his heart was spilling over from being so thoroughly cared for that he couldn’t contain it. Ignis laid down next to him and pulled him to his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around him and stroking his hair.

He cried happily because finally, he knew what love felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it you can come talk to me on Twitter @FaygoMayhem to share prompts or obscure head-cannons. If it involves Iggy I'm probably down....because I'm shameless.


End file.
